


waterbed

by grogudjarin



Category: The Equalizer (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, M/M, i wrote this at 3am, im screaming, im so sorry dave york, no ragrets, this is just a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grogudjarin/pseuds/grogudjarin
Summary: a crack fic written for my stupid friends, in which you and dave york have some fun on your waterbed.
Relationships: Dave York/Original Female Character(s), Dave York/You
Kudos: 4





	waterbed

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the whorehome. to anyone else who reads this, i’m so sorry

dave york did not like water. in fact, it was one of the few things in the world he feared.

you’d never pried or asked why this was the case, but given the fact he had a glass eye, a huge scar on the back of his neck and a patchy backstory at best, you tended not to push it further. plus, you were a little intimidated by him.

but the arrangement you had together worked. you would go to his apartment, fuck him, take the wad of cash from the nightstand and that was that. no pleasantries, no aftercare: just a good hard fucking as you deserved. plus, it helped you pay your way through college. it was a favourable agreement for everyone.

between your meetings, dave would often go off the grid for days at a time. tonight was no exception. at first, you rarely missed him, or even gave him a second thought. but things were different now. you didn’t know if he sensed it too, but now you felt butterflies whenever you thought of him and knowing you couldn’t see him - regardless of if it was just for a quick, hard fuck - was getting to you more than it had in the past.

on this particular night you found yourself stretched out on the sofa at home, laptop resting on your thighs, with some netflix show you weren’t really watching in the background. you were talking to your twitter friends in a groupchat, and they were making you laugh as usual. they were also making you incredibly horny as they thirsted for men old enough to be their fathers. what you wouldn’t give for a night with dave right now.

a few minutes went by, and you continued to be engrossed in the conversation, fingers moving across the keys at a rapid pace to keep up with the onslaught of messages. you were grateful your roommates weren’t home, you would look deranged to anyone who didn’t understand your bond with these people, you thought with a smirk, as you threw your head back in laughter at a message your friend had sent.

the first knock on the door was so quiet, timid even, that you didn’t notice it. the second made you jolt up off the sofa in alarm. and the third happened as you walked towards the door cautiously. it was then you heard his voice.

it was dave.

your eyes widened in shock, as you processed the fact this gorgeous man was at your doorstep. you were dressed in pyjamas and an oversized hoodie covered in crumbs, with the remnants of your microwave dinner evident as stains down the front of it. you were certainly not in any condition to be meeting up with, what was at the end of the day, a paying client. you felt vulnerable and naked, in fact you would rather have been naked at that point. 

“look, if you don’t want to let me in that’s fine... i just wanted to see you tonight.”

his quiet voice was tinged with disappointment and you realised as you had been stood there panicking you hadn’t answered him or opened the door, which you then proceeded to do.

dave’s deep brown eyes stared at you expectantly and you beckoned him in, out of the rain. he was soaking wet. dave was wearing all black, with a black beanie perched on his head to match. he looked like a hitman, but he was breathtaking all the same.

and then his lips were upon yours, claiming your mouth and possessing it. you were his.

“dave... what is going on?”

“look, baby, i can’t tell you much. but i just came from a stressful job, and i wanted to unwind. i wanted to see you.” he reached out and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, caressing your cheek gently “i missed you.”

“oh.” you said with a start, but his lips were back on you before you had the chance to say any more. his large thick hands moved down to cup your ass, and you groaned in response.

“which is your bedroom?” dave panted, gesturing to the doors. you took his hand and led him to your room.

wow, this was really happening. dave york, the mysterious and gorgeous man you had secretly been fucking for months had turned up at your place unannounced and uninvited because he wanted to see you. and now he was going to fuck you in your bed. your water bed.

the notion sent a shiver down your spine, and you gasped as he pinned you to the door and kissed down your neck once you had entered your room.

“dave” you moaned

he pulled back and looked into your eyes, evaluating you.

“sweetie. i know i usually fuck hard, but tonight i would like to do some things we haven’t done before. i want to tie you up, blindfold you, and have my fuckin way with you.” he whispered, breath hot against your face.

all you could do was moan and nod your head in response. you trusted dave, and you knew he wouldn’t hurt you.

“our safe word is swimming.”

you nodded, understanding his instruction.

you yelped as you felt the cool metal of a handcuff close around your left wrist — you must remember to ask what the fuck he was doing with them at work — and the same as it closed around your right wrist. it wasn’t overly tight, but the slight uncomfortable pressure turns you on. you moved your hands, gauging your range of movement and it becomes clear that dave has chained you to your bed frame. fuck.

the next thing you lost was your sense of sight. dave took a length of black material and tied it around your head, before bending down to kiss your forehead gently.

“remember, swimming is the safe word.” he reminds you

then dave moved down your body and began to take your underwear off. your clothes were long gone, discarded throughout your bedroom as he had undressed you, and you began to shake with desire.

the touch of cool metal against your chest, circling your nipples was an unfamiliar yet incredible sensation. you moaned and writhed in pleasure

“what the fuck is that?” you gasped, hopelessly aroused

“it’s a knife, you dirty little-“

but before dave could finish his sentence, there was an almighty crash. water seeped all over you and you yelped in horror. your cries were drowned out by the screaming coming from the man you could not have imagined making such a racket. 

“AHGGHHH NO, WATER!!!” dave yelped, and you heard the door open and the sound of footsteps fading away.

“DAVE. DAVE. DAVID!” you squealed “WHAT THE FUCK???? YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME HERE?”

by now, the bed had fully collapsed, and you were sat in what remained of it, covered from head to toe in water. you couldn’t move and you couldn’t see. what a terrible situation. how could he do this to you?

you didn’t know for how many minutes you lay there, shivering, before footsteps returned. thank god, you thought.

but the voice that said your name wasn’t dave. it was your roommate. 

“what the fuck happened in here?” their familiar voice broke the deathly silence that had swept over your room since the incident happened.

“look, it’s a long story and i’ll explain later. but can you please help me up, get dry, whatever?”

many minutes later, after your roommate had covered you up with a towel, for your modesty, and sawed you free from the handcuffs, you picked your phone up off the couch to see one new, unopened text notification.

“sorry about that, but who the fuck has a waterbed in 2021?? i slipped on your hoodie that as i moved around the bed to kiss you. the knife punctured the bed, but at least it wasn’t your lung. but if you breathe a word of this to anyone, you won’t be so lucky next time.”

you shivered and bit your lip. you couldn’t wait for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> the safe word was a stroke of genius me thinks :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
